The Tale of Four and How They Saved the World
by NarutosFangirl4ever
Summary: In the world of Runescape, dragons have waged war on the humans. Naruto Uzumaki, his friend Gin, his mentor Balto and a dragonborn Toboe, must defeat the King Black Dragon and save all of Gielinor.
1. Prologue

_Okay, this is my first fanfic. It is not a crossover, but has hints of characters from the respected fandoms used (ie. Naruto, Ginga, etc.) I do not own Runescpae, Naruto, Ginga, Wolfs Rain or Balto. I do own this fanfic though. Rate and review please and let me know if you enjoyed it!_

There is a place, called Gielinor, where peace and happiness reigned supreme. People lived happy lives, monsters were ripe for the killing and everyone was content with what they have; well nearly everyone. Deep in the heart of the Wilderness, near the Lava Maze, the King Black Dragon was unhappy with what he had. He had power, food, females and an heir to the throne, but still he was still not happy. He was old and scarred, and was ready to die, but that moment had not come.

"I am tired of killing all who dare try to test me," he said one day, "I want to do something fun in my last years of life." So he gathered the strongest male dragons he could get and assembled an army to wage war on the humans. But the humans were prepared. They sent spies to gather information on the impending war and reported back to the kings of all the lands. Then they gathered their troops and sent them to fight the dragons.

That's how the Great Dragon War began, and it has been going on for a hundred years.


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is where the real story begins! We meet our first two protagonists and their parents. As always, rate and review!_

Our story begins in the town of Lumbridge, built along the river Lum. Inside the castle, a young man was pacing in the hallway, his cloak fluttering as he grumbled and muttered. A tan dog sat with him, his eyes watching him pace. "Why must I wait?" the young man said to the dog. "Why must I wait to see my wife and child?" "Don't fret, Minato," said the dog, "childbirth is a lengthy process." Minato sighed. He wanted to see his wife, but the rules were that no man must see the wife until after the baby is born.

The dog was about to become a father too. He was more patient than Minato was for he had waited for a new baby before, when his first son was born. He was Riki, the most famous hunting dog in all of Gielinor. His body was covered in scars from hunting bears, his main profession. Minato sat down next to him and sighed again. How long must he wait?

Suddenly, a small cry was heard all across the castle. Minato quickly stood up and rushed to his wife's room. Without knowing where he was going, he ran right into a young boy who was carrying a handful of dishes from the kitchen. They fell to the floor, the plates smashing against it. "Sorry about that," Minato said "Are you alright?" The boy smiled. "I'm fine, Lord Minato." the boy replied. Minato smiled, ruffled the boy's hair and continued on his way, this time at a brisk walk.

He just made it to the door when it was smashed against his face. He collapsed in a heap and was quickly pulled up to his feet by a passing nurse. "My Lord! Are you alright?" the nurse exclaimed. Minato groaned as he rubbed his head. "Yeah. I'm fine." he said. "Where is Kushina? I need to see her." he asked the nurse.

The nurse smiled. "Right this way, my Lord." she said, pointing to a door. Minato opened the door. Inside, his wife lay in her bed holding a small bundle of blankets. Minato crept closer, with Riki behind him. He was right next to her bed when she noticed him there. "Oh! Minato! I didn't see you there!" she said. Minato chuckled warmly. Kushina smiled and handed the bundle to Minato. He gently took it and saw his new son. He had his blonde hair and blue eyes, so perfect, so beautiful in every way. "What's his name, Minato?" Riki asked the new father. "Naruto. His name is Naruto." Minato replied. "Naruto Uzumaki to be correct." Kushina added. Riki smiled as Minato lowered his new son to let him see him. "He's definitely got your looks, Minato." Riki said. Minato was beaming with pride. He had waited nine months, just for this moment.

A nurse entered the room. "Riki! Come quick! Fuji needs to see you as soon as possible!" she announced. Riki perked up right away and rushed next door to see her. Minato gave Naruto to Kushina and followed suit. Riki entered the room to see Fuji resting next to a small ball of fur. "Hello Riki." Fuji said. Riki gulped. He had never been this nervous in his eight years of life. "Well, go on. He won't bite just yet." Minato said. Riki approached her and looked closely at his new baby. "A son. My second son." Riki said to her. Fuji smiled. "Look closer. There's something else about him that you may like." she replied. Riki looked closely at his new son. The pup was silver in color, with black stripes covering his body. "A Tora-Ge. He's a Tora-Ge." Riki gasped. Fuji nodded. "Does he have a name?" Minato asked Riki. Riki thought for a moment and answered with: "Gin. His name is Gin."

And so Naruto Uzumaki and Gin were born. Little did they know that they would play a role in the history of Gielinor and the Great Dragon War…


	3. Chapter 2

_Next chapter! Tragedy occurs for young Naruto and Gin! Oh so horrible! Rate and Review!_

For the first year, Gin and Naruto were growing continually. Gin had learned to walk, speak and was already training in hunting. Naruto on the other hand had just learned to walk and was running around in Farmer Fred's pasture. After eight years, Naruto was 10 years old and Gin was somehow stuck in the year old state.

One day they were playing in the wheat fields near the windmill when a great big shadow flew over them. A roar echoed through Lumbridge and the guards knew what it was: a dragon. They scrambled to assemble an army, with their fathers leading the charge. Soon it was chaos. Bodies lay on the streets, the castle was on fire, and citizens were running to get away.

Naruto, Gin, Kushina and Fuji were huddled in the basement when Naruto and Gin decided to go outside. What they saw shocked them both. Minato and Riki were fighting the dragon when it decided to take his right claw and slash it across Minato's chest. Then it took its left claw and slashed Riki's back to shreds. Minato stumbled back and Riki fell to the ground.

Naruto and Gin tried to get closer, but a guard grabbed them and mounted them on his horse. "Let me go! Let me go!" Naruto cried, "I have to help my dad!" "No!" the guard cried, "It's too dangerous! We have to leave now!" Gin was barking like crazy and they only watched as Riki made one last move on the dragon. But the dragon was ready for him and opened his mouth as wide as it could. A stream of fire burst out, taking Riki out and bringing him down to earth, dead.

"No! Riki!" Minato cried and he went into a rage. He swung his dragon longsword at the dragon, slashing a gash into its chest. But the dragon grabbed him with its tail and began to squeeze. "Dad! No!" Naruto cried as he rushed to his father's aid. But he was too late. The dragon had knocked his father out.

The dragon saw Naruto rush toward him, his wooden sword drawn. It roared and swiped the sword away. Naruto quickly grabbed his father by the cloak and drug him away. The dragon spread his wings out and took off, never to be seen again. Naruto, Gin, Minato, the guard and now Fuji and Kushina mounted the horse and cart and they took off from the burning castle.

At the hospital in Varrock, Minato was in critical condition. His fight with the dragon had left him mortally wounded. Naruto and Kushina stayed by his side all through the night, but when morning came, the great Lord Minato was pronounced dead. A funeral was held for him. All who knew him came to say their last goodbyes. Riki's body was recovered and buried next to Minato's grave.

Naruto and Gin were still in shock from their fathers' deaths. They would sit in front of their graves, crying away, wishing the dragon never came. Their mothers were worried that they would suffer trauma for life, but they didn't, even after many years they would still dwell on the fact that their world changed forever…


	4. Chapter 3

_Another tragic event occurs, this time it's the mothers of our heros! We also meet their new mentor, Balto! Rate and Review as always!_

"Stop! Thief!" a man cried as he chased the meat thief who stole a hunk of meat from his store. The thief was Gin, only two years older. He zigzagged through the streets of Varrock, his home. The butcher stopped to get some air as Gin stopped and looked over his shoulder, his tail wagging with excitement. "_All this for a piece of meat?_" Gin thought to himself as a group of guards approached him from all sides, catching him off guard.

Just as the guards were about to jump on him, Gin jumped up onto the rooftops and ran away. "Damn it! He got away!" one of the guards cried out. "Don't underestimate him," another guard said "He's the son of Riki." "Yeah right, Joe," a third guard scoffed, "You're the fastest of all of us and you still can't catch a dog!" "Shut up, you idiot." Joe snapped back.

Gin trotted with his prize up the pathway to his house near the road. He scratched on the door with his claws. The door opened wide, revealing his friend Naruto, two years older. "Gin! You came back!" he said "How did it go?" "Not good," Gin replied, "the butcher caught me just as I was leaving and some guards chased me."

They entered the house. It was old and dusty, but it was their home just the same. In the bedroom, Kushina and Fuji lay in their beds. They were sick ever since their husbands died two years prior. Their ribs were showing, their skin and fur were dull and lifeless, and they were coughing up blood every now and then. The doctors did not know why they were sick, but they knew they didn't have much time to live.

Naruto tore a piece of meat and took it to the kitchen while Gin took the rest to Fuji. "Hi mom! I brought you some food!" Gin cheerfully said. "Gin," Fuji weakly said, "did you steal from the butcher's again?" "Yes mom." Gin mumbled. "You know stealing is bad for you," Fuji told him, "you will get caught one day." "Yes mom, I understand." Gin grumbled.

He dropped the meat onto the ground. "Here, mom, eat this." he said "You need to eat for our sake." Fuji nodded and began to eat. "Is it good?" Gin asked. Fuji nodded again. Naruto returned with the same piece of meat, only it was cooked. He gave the meat to Kushina, who began to tear it with her teeth. They both left the room to give their dying mothers some privacy.

A scratching noise came at the door, surprising them both. Naruto opened the door to see a brown wolf sitting there. He was Balto, an expert at survival. "Hello Naruto. Gin." he said "How are you?" "Fine." Naruto replied, "What are you doing here?"

Balto entered the house. "I need to speak with you in private." he said. Naruto nodded and led him to an empty room. Gin followed suit, but stopped at the door. He put one ear up to the door and heard them talking.

"_What? Leave with you?_"

"_Yes. Your father's will left you and Gin in my care._"

"_But I can't leave my mom! She can't survive without ME!_"

"_I'm sorry, but you have to leave her and Fuji behind._"

The door sung open and Naruto ran out, tears streaming out of his eyes. Gin was surprised, but was calm. Balto and Gin followed Naruto to their mother's room. The door was wide open and Gin saw Naruto crying next to his mother's bed. To his horror, she wasn't moving.

"Kushina!" Gin cried out, but there was no response. He looked behind her bed to see his mom lying in her now blood-soaked bed, barely breathing. "Mom!" he cried, "Please don't leave me!" "G-Gin…" Fuji whispered. "I'm here, mom." Gin replied. "Gin," Fuji said weakly, "has Balto come yet?" "I'm right here Fuji." Balto replied. "Balto…" she went on "Balto, take good care of my son and Naruto." Balto nodded. "MOM! Don't go!" Gin cried, tears building up in his brown eyes. "Gin, take good care of Naruto, for both of your father's sake." Fuji whispered. Gin nodded. Fuji laid her head down; her body shuddered and became still.

"Mom?" Gin whispered. "MOM? MOM! DON'T GO!" he cried, tears now streaming down his face. Balto bowed his head in silence, mourning the loss of Fuji. Naruto looked up and saw the now dead Fuji. He rushed to her side and shook her body. "FUJI! FUJI! DON'T DIE!" he cried. But there was no sound. Naruto buried his face into Fuji's fur and cried.

The burial was short and this time, no one came to say goodbye other than Gin and Naruto. They stood there, tears coming down onto the graves. Balto was saddened too, but not as much. He approached Gin and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Gin, no matter how hard you cry, she's not coming back." he told him. Gin stopped crying and looked into Balto's gold and brown eyes. Naruto stopped crying too, and watched as Gin found new respect for the old survivalist.

Gin nuzzled his head onto Balto's chest and silently cried. "It's okay to cry, Gin," Balto told him, as Gin wiped away tears of sorrow, "There's nothing wrong with being sad." Gin looked at his mother's grave one last time and decided to do something that his mother would have wanted. He picked a single flower and placed it on the grave. "You'll always be in my heart, mom." he whispered and the three left the now empty house to follow their destinies.


End file.
